enigma
by SachiMalff
Summary: Beberapa orang bermain kehidupan, sementara yang lain terjebak di dalamnya. Lu Han adalah seorang aktor dengan seribu peran, sementara Sehun tertarik menuju orbitnya. Perlahan-lahan. [hunhan - manxman - 1/3] [a fanfiction gift]


_**B**_ _eberapa orang bermain kehidupan, sementara yang lain terjebak di dalamnya. Lu Han adalah seorang aktor dengan seribu peran, sementara Sehun tertarik menuju orbitnya. Perlahan-lahan._

 _ **S**_ _a_ _ **c**_ _h_ _ **i**_ _M_ _ **a**_ _l_ _ **f**_ _f_

— _enigma_ _ **—**_

 _[standard disclaimer applied]_

 _[oh sehun – lu han]_

— _enigma_ _ **—**_

 _ **S**_ _a_ _ **c**_ _h_ _ **i**_ _M_ _ **a**_ _l_ _ **f**_ _f_

* * *

Berkutat dengan algebra, kalkulus dan jutaan angka berderet dengan _x_ dan _y_ sudah menjadi santapan hariannya, namun hal itu tak mengurangi rasa lelah dan penat dalam kepalanya setiap masa ujian datang. Oh Sehun tidak pernah mau memilih jalan ini—kalau bukan untuk kedua orang tuanya, ia takkan sudi masuk ke jurusan ini—karena ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil jurusan Sastra atau Tari Kontemporer, namun memang jalannya harus seperti ini, apa boleh buat.

Langkah kakinya terkesan terlalu santai dan ia tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, dalam pikirannya berkelebat seratus hal tentang mengapa ia harus ada di jurusan yang tak pernah ia sukai, mengapa ia masih bertahan di sini, mengapa ia harus menuruti kata orangtuanya karena—lihatlah ia sekarang. Sosoknya tak lebih baik dari mumi.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan anak jurusan Sastra dan Tari Kontemporer di masa depan?" Sehun masih mengingat olok-olokan ayahnya saat ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memilih kedua jurusan tersebut sebagai konsentrasinya.

Ia berjalan, merutuki hidup dan pilihannya sedangkan arloji di tangan kirinya telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, sepuluh menit lagi kelas kalkulus akan dimulai dan ia terlanjut tak peduli.

Di sepanjang koridor, banyak mahasiswa dari berbagai tingkat yang menyapanya atau sekadar tersenyum padanya namun ia sedang dalam keadaan tak ingin beramah-tamah—jadi ia balas dengan senyum sekadarnya.

Dua belokan koridor lagi dan Sehun akan sampai di kelasnya, namun saat ia berada di depan pintu masuk kelas, ia berbalik karena sebuah debum suara yang sangat keras memaksa atensinya untuk berpaling. Ia menoleh kebelakang, tepat di mana jendela besar gedung kuliahnya terbuka lebar—mungkin baru dibersihkan—dan matanya lantas menatap suatu pemandangan yang tak biasa. Beberapa mahasiswa yang melintas di sekitar Sehun ikut menoleh memandangnya, mengerut dan beberapa dari mereka tertawa.

Sehun memasungkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki yang mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana jeans selutut, di wajahnya bertengger kacamata hitam besar, rambut cokelat madunya bersinar di bawah terik mentari, dan raut mukanya terlihat sangat lelah walau Sehun hanya bisa melihat sepertiga wajahnya—karena, _hell_ , kacamatanya terlalu besar untuk ukuran wajah sekecil itu—namun bukan hal itu yang menarik atensi Sehun dan beberapa mahasiswa lain. Adalah tongkat yang dipegang lelaki tersebut, yang bergerak tak puguh menyentuh tanah dan rumput hijau yang meranggas di bawahnya. Ia menggeser tongkatnya ke kanan dan kekiri, terus melangkah maju bersama pijakan kakinya dan Sehun menatapnya penuh perhatian. Sesekali, lelaki itu akan menabrak para pejalan kaki—yang lewat dengan tawa ejek yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan—atau tongkatnya akan menabrak pohon maple yang berdiri di sana. Ia akan mengaduh kesakitan kala ia tersandung batu atau beberapa benda lain, akan mengernyit kesakitan kala lututnya terantuk kursi taman dan beberapa pejalan kaki masih tertawa mengejek.

Namun, sepertinya pemuda itu tak ambil pikir akan keadaan sekitar.

Sehun, melirik untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada sosok tersebut, membalikkan badan sebelum memulai kelasnya pagi itu—mengubur dalam-dalam keingintahuannya akan kenapa orang buta bisa berkeliaran di sekitar kampus.

* * *

Hari Rabu adalah hari paling tenang dalam hidup Sehun karena hari tersebut ia bebas dari semua mata kuliah yang membebankannya dengan deretan angka dan semua yang berhubungan dengan matematika, meninggalkannya dengan kelas terakhir di sore hari di gedung lantai dua dengan profesor musiknya.

Hari itu ia berangkat dari dorm-nya bersama tetangga kamarnya, Joonmyun, anak jurusan kedokteran semester akhir yang kelihatannya belum kehilangan kewarasannya. Mereka berjalan santai menuju kelas masing-masing dengan obrolan ringan dan basa-basi seperti biasa.

Joonmyun dan dirinya berpisah di koridor pertama yang akan membawa pemuda dengan nama lengkap Kim Joonmyun tersebut ke kelasnya, dan Sehun melanjutkan jalannya hingga sampai di ujung koridor kedua. Di sana, tepat di depan jendela besar yang menghubungkannya dengan taman belakang gedung, matanya lagi-lagi menatap orang yang dilihatnya tempo hari, dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Kali ini ia memakai kaus berwarna biru laut dengan celana kain panjang berwarna cokelat tua, masih memakai kacamata besar dan sebuah tongkat di tangan kirinya. Ia sedang menengadah menatap langit hingga pantulan sinar matahari di sore hari mengenai sebagian wajahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, saat Sehun berniat ingin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan lagi, ia melihat seulas senyum yang membuatnya betah berada di sana lebih lama dari seharusnya—mematung dan seolah mengakar di sana, tak ingin beranjak pergi.

Hari itu, keingintahuan Sehun akan sosok lelaki tuna netra yang sudah dua kali ini dilihatnya meningkat.

* * *

Hari berikutnya adalah hari Kamis, dan _oh_ , betapa Sehun membenci hari Kamis! Dari pagi hingga petang nanti, ia akan dihadapkan dengan berbagai macam tes dan ingin rasanya ia menyerah saja.

Namun ia masih ingat betapa ayahnya akan membunuhnya jika ia gagal lagi dalam tes ini, dan hal selanjutnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pergi ke kampus dengan persiapan seadanya.

Seperti dua hari sebelumnya, tepat di depan jendela besar gedung kuliahnya ia bisa melihat sosok lelaki berambut cokelat madu, namun ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya kali ini.

Hari ini ia tak memakai tongkat di tangan kiri, pun tak ada lagi kacamata hitam kebesaran yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan hal itu membuat Sehun mengernyit kebingungan. Pasalnya, alih-alih memakai tongkat dan kacamata, hari ini ia duduk di bawah pohon mapel dengan sebuah kursi roda dan buku di pangkuannya.

Sehun, yang belum bisa mencerna keadaan yang ada, memilih untuk berjalan mendekat kearah jendela besar tersebut hingga hidungnya menempel di kaca, mengamati dengan seksama sosok tersebut. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang telah ia amati dua hari belakangan. Rambutnya yang cokelat madu, bibir kecilnya yang terlihat seperti milik wanita, perawakan pendek kecil, dan—

Sehun mematung sejenak kala ia sadar bahwa kali itu adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tak dikenal tersebut. Ia bahkan melupakan keanehan yang terjadi karena sedang sibuk mengamati wajah pemuda tersebut.

Wajahnya terlalu kecil untuk dikategorikan sebagai wajah lelaki namun Sehun berani bertaruh jika ia terlihat seperti lelaki. Hidung kecilnya yang selama ini tenggelam dalam kacamata besarnya terlihat begitu mungil. Kontur wajahnya sempurna, mulai dari dagu hingga kening dan ketika Sehun berusaha mengamati lebih dalam, ia berhenti pada kedua matanya.

Matanya berwarna cokelat terang dan saat sosok itu mendongak untuk menatap kedepan sana—tepat di mana air mancur kampus berada dengan segara riuk airnya—ia bisa melihat bagaimana jernih dan indahnya kedua bola mata tersebut.

Namun saat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Sehun kembali pada kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia sangka dan berdandan seperti orang buta dua hari yang lalu kini tengah membawa sebuah buku di pangkuannya di atas sebuah kursi roda, tak terlihat seperti orang buta sedikitpun.

Sedetik kemudian, merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, lelaki tersebut mendongak menatap jendela besar tempat Sehun memperhatikannya, mencari-cari orang yang pandangannya terus menerus tertuju kearahnya dan saat ia melihat Sehun yang sedang memperhatikannya, dua manik mata masing-masing beradu pandang.

Sehun tak memiliki kesempatan untuk gugup karena ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergegas pergi—mengabaikan pandangan bingung pemuda di atas kursi roda tersebut.

Hari-hari Sehun selanjutnya berlalu seperti biasa dan ia sudah mulai lupa dengan lelaki di atas kursi roda—terimakasih untuk tugas dan tes yang menumpuk di pikirannya. Ia menjalani harinya dengan umpatan dan keluhan, sampai pada suatu hari di mana ia kembali melihat lelaki yang telah tiga kali menarik rasa ingin tahunya tersebut.

Sehun ingat sekali, hari itu adalah hari Senin siang dan ia sedang bergegas untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar bersama Yoseob, teman sekelasnya di mata kuliah kalkulus, ketika ia lagi-lagi terpasung di depan jendela besar yang menghubungkannya pada taman belakang.

Hari itu, Sehun ingat benar bahwa ia melihat orang yang sama, si pemuda berkulit putih bersih berambut cokelat madu, sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dandanannya kali ini agak aneh—ia mengenakan kemeja cokelat yang rapi dan celana kain yang terlihat kebesaran namun Sehun menganggapnya lucu. Rambutnya ia tata dengan rapi namun ada hal yang terasa beda dengannya kali ini.

Sehun sudah melupakan keingintahuannya akan kenapa ia bertingkah seperti orang buta dan orang lumpuh di hari-hari yang lalu namun ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya kali ini yang membuatnya mengernyit.

Pemuda itu selalu merasa takut setiap kali ada orang yang melihat kearahnya, ia selalu meremas tangannya yang ia letakkan di pangkuan dan beringsut saat ada orang yang lewat di dekatnya dan menertawakan atau melihatnya.

Matanya akan bergerak gelisah, seakan ketakutan dan tak suka berada di sana dan Sehun berhenti selama lima menit untuk memandanginya—mempersilakan Yoseob untuk pergi sendiri ke kantin kampus.

Hari berikutnya Sehun ingat bahwa ia berhenti di tempat yang sama untuk melihat pemandangan yang sama. Sosok lelaki berambut cokelat madu, sedang berada di taman kampus, dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda.

Hari itu Sehun melihatnya mengenakan pakaian ala anak sekolah _rebel_ yang selalu bolos sekolah untuk merokok—lengkap dengan sebuah rokok di tangan kanannya di sela jemari!—dan kali ini ia tiduran di rumput hijau yang rindang di bawah sana. Sehun bergerak mendekat untuk mengamatinya. Sosoknya sedang berbaring di sana, dedaunan pohon di atasnya menghalangi silau mentari agar tak memantul pada wajahnya dan sesekali ia akan membawa rokok di sela jemarinya dan menghisapnya perlahan. Kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Sehun mengernyit tak suka karena pemandangan sosok lelaki tersebut dengan rokok dan asap tebal sungguh tak cocok.

Lelaki dengan paras dan penampilan sepertinya tak cocok jika disandingkan dengan sebuah rokok yang mengepul—dan Sehun tak suka akan hal itu.

Hari berikutnya, Sehun kembali melihat lelaki bersurai cokelat madu tersebut dengan dandanan ala pelukis, lengkap dengan kanvas dan berbagai peralatan melukisnya. Tangannya bergerak lincah untuk menorehkan warna-warni cat ke dalam lembar putih di depannya. Sehun memperhatikannya dengan seksama, tertawa kecil ketika melihat berbagai ekspresi—mulai dari keningnya yang berkerut saat sedang konsentrasi sampai kakinya yang menghentak ke tanah saat ia salah mengoles kuasnya—yang muncul dari parasnya.

Sehun saat itu tak menyadari, kalau ia berhenti peduli akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela dan mengamati sosok tersebut lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Waktu berikutnya saat Sehun kembali melihat orang yang sama, sosok tersebut sedang berpakaian ala pengemis, dengan kaos compang-camping dan rambut cokelat madunya berantakan dan terlihat kotor. Wajah kecilnya berubah menjadi kusut dan dekil—Sehun harus mengamati lebih jelas untuk memastikan bahwa ia adalah orang yang sama—dan mukanya terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Sehun sampai menahan keinginannya untuk berlari turun dari lantai tiga untuk bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja.

Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya hingga beberapa kali setelahnya Sehun tetap melakukan aktifitas yang sama—memandangi sosok lelaki berambut cokelat madu dengan dandanan yang selalu berubah dari balik jendela kaca besar gedung kuliahnya.

Ada masanya ia menjadi penari yang sedang mempraktekkan gerakannya, lelaki kuliahan biasa, pria berjas dengan buket mawar di tangannya yang sedang sendirian, anak SMA, dan hari ini, ia terlihat sangat babak belur. Di sekujur pakaiannya yang kotor terlihat bekas tendangan sepatu, wajahnya yang sehari-hari terlihat bersih kini kacau dengan noda darah dan bekas pukulan yang berwarna ungu lebam.

Sehun sampai harus menempelkan wajah dan telapak tangannya pada jendela di depannya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan dan rupa pemuda tersebut. Hatinya ikut ngilu melihat penampilannya kali ini, dan sedetik kemudian ia terperanjat kala ada seseorang—dilihat dari penampilannya ia adalah mahasiswa di sana juga—menghampiri lelaki bersurai cokelat madu tersebut, dan mata Sehun membulat sempurna kala ia melihat sosok mahasiswa tersebut melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah lelaki yang satunya dengan begitu keras, di susul dengan beberapa suara tawa ledek dan mahasiswa tersebut bersama gerombolannya pergi berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan lelaki berambut cokelat itu sendirian, menahan sakitnya dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Sehun tak ambil pusing lagi, ia segera berlari—meninggalkan keinginannya untuk pergi ke kelas aritmatika 4—turun dari lantai tiga, berlari sangat kencang menuju ke taman belakang gedung, tak berpikir hal lain kecuali untuk memastikan keadaan lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut.

Ia berlari hingga kakinya merasa sakit karena sejujurnya, ia jarang memaksa kakinya untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti berlari dengan cepat seperti ini. Sehun sungguh tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini namun tiba-tiba saja ia telah sampai di taman belakang gedung saat ia menunduk dan melihat betapa hijaunya rumput yang tumbuh di atas tanah di sana. Ia mengatur napasnya, menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya dalam-dalam selagi ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar sana, mencari sosok yang ingin ia tanyakan keadaannya dan jantungnya langsung melewatkan sekali detakan kala mahasiswa lain berjalan mendekat kearahnya, melayangkan satu pukulan ke perutnya namun lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut hanya diam saja walau Sehun yakin ia bisa melawan—atau paling tidak, menghindar.

Sehun segera berlari menuju sosok yang kini telah tersungkur tersebut, berlari dengan begitu kencang sehingga orang-orang yang sedang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya segera minggir hingga kini, ia telah bersimpuh di depan sosok tersebut. Sehun membawa tangannya untuk menegakkan badan yang tersungkur di depannya itu hingga sang pemiliknya membuka mata. Dalam pertama pandang, lelaki tersebut terlihat begitu terkejut dan hal itu membuat Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dan beringsut menjauh hingga keduanya terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ow!"

Sehun yang mendengar rintih sakit pemuda di depannya itu langsung bangkit dan berjalan mendekat, mengamat-amati bagaimana sosok tersebut mencoba bangkit sambil mencengkeram perutnya yang terlihat sangat kecil untuk ukuran lelaki.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" adalah kalimat yang berhasil Sehun utarakan dan sedetik setelahnya mengucapkan hal tersebut ia langsung merutuki kebodohannya yang bertanya untuk hal yang dengan jelas bisa diketahui jawabannya.

Namun pemuda tersebut mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun, lebih memilih untuk mencoba berdiri hingga Sehun mengikutinya.

Mereka kini saling berdiri dan bertatapan satu sama lain, dan Sehun harus menahan keinginannya untuk kabur dari sana sekarang juga karena— _well_ , suasananya sangat kikuk.

Baru saja Sehun sedang merencanakan cara untuk pergi dari sana tanpa terlihat bodoh dan tak sopan, pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya tiba-tiba membuka bibirnya pelan.

"Memang seharusnya seperti ini," katanya.

Sehun yang tersentak tak punya waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata tersebut langsung mengernyit bingung menatap rupa lelaki yang telah babak belur di depannya.

Lelaki tersebut tertawa namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit kesakitan karena tonjokan salah satu orang yang mengenai wajahnya masih terasa ngilu, membuat Sehun reflek mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya, namun dengan segera ia langsung berjalan mundur kembali.

Lelaki di depannya tersebut mengangkat tangannya, jari telunjuknya yang panjang dan lentik menunjuk kearah sesuatu dan manik Sehun mengikuti arahnya, hingga atensinya terpaku pada sebuah papan yang tertancap di tanah tepat beberapa langkah di depan posisi mereka berada saat itu.

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah papan tersebut hingga ia bisa membaca dengan jelas apa yang tertulis di sana, dan saat mengetahui akan apa kalimat yang ada di sana, ia langsung melototkan matanya sempurna, membuat lelaki di belakangnya terkekeh di sela-sela rintihannya.

Mendengar rintih pelan pemuda di belakang sana membuat Sehun kembali berbalik menujunya, dan saat mereka berdiri berhadapan, Sehun meringis ketika ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memasang tulisan itu? 'Tolong pukul aku', apa itu tak terdengar begitu—bodoh?"

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum. "Memang sudah tugasku seperti ini."

"Tugas?"

"Aku adalah seorang aktor teater."

Sehun terperanjat mendengar jawaban lelaki di depannya, dan dalam sedetik ia baru tahu semua alasan dibalik penampilannya yang selalu berubah. Memang, Sehun selalu penasaran dan sering menebak-nebak apa yang sedang ia lakukan, namun kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang aktor tidak pernah terbesit dalam ingatannya.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, tak tahu harus berkata apa karena— _well_ , hitungannya ia baru saja mengganggu akting seseorang. Tapi, jika ia pikir-pikir lagi, orang mana yang ingin berakting seperti orang ini?

"Aku Lu Han."

Sehun terkesiap, pikirannya yang sedang melalangbuana kembali ke kenyataan dan ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia bisa menatap wajah lelaki di depannya dengan seksama.

 _Lu Han_.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah kecil itu mencoba tersenyum ketika menyebutkan dua suku kata namanya tersebut, bagaimana kotor dan menyedihkannya wajahnya namun sinar mentari yang terbias dari cahaya mentari di atas mereka seperti menciptakan halo menakjubkan pada parasnya. Dan matanya—Sehun memang tahu jika ia punya warna mata yang bagus tapi tak pernah ia sangka jika melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini, ia baru sadar jika lelaki di depannya punya sepasang mata yang indah. Manik cokelatnya bersinar terang ketika kedua kepingnya menatapnya penuh perhatian. Sehun tak tahu jika manusia di depannya ini nyata atau hanya sekadar ilusi yang dibuat oleh otaknya yang sedang lelah.

Namun ketika ia melihat pemuda di depannya mengernyit bingung, ia kembali terkejut dan memaksakan atensinya untuk kembali ke kenyataan.

"Lu Han," ulang Sehun, mencoba menyecap nama pemuda di depannya lamat-lamat di lidahnya.

Sehun mengulang menyebut namanya dalam hati, berusaha merasakan rasa aneh dalam lidahnya kala nama tersebut terlontar pelan dalam hati, dan entah kapan, Sehun merasa nama tersebut terasa begitu asing namun lidahnya seperti sudah hapal akannya.

"Ya," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan disamping rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan ketika ia tertawa, namun ia terlihat tak peduli. "Kau sudah mengulang menyebut namaku sepuluh kali."

Sehun tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana kecuali dengan satu deheman canggung.

Pemuda di depannya tetap tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sehun tertarik, membuat pemuda Oh tersebut harus berdehem sekali lagi dan menoleh kearah lain.

" _Well_ , apa kau tak mau memberitahuku namamu, Tuan Penyelamat?"

Sehun memusatkan atensinya kembali pada Lu Han, dan dalam lima detik kemudian ia merapalkan namanya sendiri.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

* * *

Sehun tak tahu bagaimana awalnya, namun melihat Lu Han berlatih dari kejauhan sudah seperti rutinitas baginya. Ia akan berada di dekat jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan taman belakang seperti biasa dan melihat Lu Han berlatih setiap harinya.

Lu Han akan berada di tempat yang sama dengan penampilan yang berbeda, dan Sehun akan selalu berhenti lama untuk mengamatinya. Terkadang, saat Lu Han merasa diawasi, ia akan mendongak keatas tepat di mana Sehun berdiri menatapnya dan ia akan tersenyum selagi melambaikan tangannya. Saat-saat seperti itulah Sehun akan langsung berbalik pergi, namun ada saat di mana ia berhenti lebih lama untuk membalas lambaian tangan Lu Han.

Sehun akan berhenti lebih lama untuk melihat setiap gerak-gerik Lu Han, bagaimana ia berhasil menjadi orang lain dengan cermat dan detil serta penuh penjiwaan. Ia pernah kembali menjadi orang buta, pernah menjadi wanita— _crossdresing_ yang sempurna, membuat Sehun awalnya tak percaya jika ia adalah Lu Han, melainkan mahasiswi biasa yang sedang duduk di bangku taman—pernah juga ia menjadi lelaki hidung belang dan sebagainya.

Sehun bertanya dalam hati, lewat enigma yang berhasil Lu Han tampilkan di tiap harinya lewat berbagai macam kostum dan ekspresi yang ada, lewat topeng yang berhasil ia tunjukkan dan di tiap waktu ketika ia mengubah pandangannya dari seorang aktor menjadi subyek yang ia bawakan; Sehun bertanya dan terus bertanya sampai ia bosan—pernahkah ia menjadi Lu Han?

Sehun ingin melihatnya sehari saja ketika ia menjadi Lu Han yang benar-benar _Lu Han_. Sudah lewat sebulan sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan dan Sehun belum pernah kembali lagi kesana, tidak juga ia berhasil lepas dari jerat pecut yang membawanya pada pertanyaan tersebut. Sehun ingin melihatnya menjadi Lu Han, dirinya sendiri. Sehun ingin melihat warnanya yang asli, sifatnya yang asli, tatapan matanya yang asli, ekspresinya yang asli, semua di dirinya yang asli.

Membuang jauh-jauh rasa penasaran yang bergelanyut di benaknya, ia membalas lambaian tangan Lu Han yang hari ini berdandan seperti Romeo sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berlalu.

.-

Sehun ingat kapan kali pertama ia menjadi semakin dekat pada Lu Han, bagaimana ia tak lagi melihatnya dari balik jendela raksasa namun pergi ke taman belakang gedung dan melihatnya sepuluh langkah dibelakang sosok Lu Han.

Setiap kali ia selesai dari kelasnya setiap hari, Sehun akan langsung turun menuju ke taman tempat di mana Lu Han berada, duduk dengan atap langit biru yang membentang dan dengan alas hijau rerumputan yang meliar; ia akan duduk tepat sepuluh langkah di belakang Lu Han dan mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya dalam kebisuan karena Sehun tak ingin mengganggunya lagi seperti kali pertama mereka berkenalan.

Jadi, Sehun hanya akan berada di sana tanpa suara, bersender pada batang pohon besar di taman tersebut.

Sesekali, jika Lu Han merasa bosan, ia akan menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya berbicara. Topik mereka akan sangat simpel dan terkesan basa-basi, seperti tentang cuaca dan keadaan mereka.

Namun hari itu nampaknya berbeda. Sehun, berada di posisinya seperti biasa, duduk menonton Lu Han yang sedang melatih aktingnya menjadi seorang lelaki putus asa, dan dalam sekejap Sehun merasa takut.

Lu Han terlalu banyak menanggalkan ekspresi nyatanya demi memakai ribuan topeng dengan dalih menjadi seorang aktor, dan hal itu membuat Sehun merasa takut luar biasa.

Sering Sehun bertanya dan pertanyaan tersebut kerap kali telah sampai di ujung lidahnya, hendak ia utarakan namun ia tahu batasnya, jadi ia urungkan.

Sering Sehun ingin bertanya tentang Lu Han yang asli, bagaimana rupanya, bagaimana sosoknya. Sering Sehun ingin bertanya apakah ia tak lelah, setiap hari harus menjadi orang lain? Namun rupanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut selalu mati di ujung lidahnya yang mulai kelu.

Hari itu, ketika Lu Han merasa bosan mengadu aktingnya seorang diri sambil menghapal beberapa dialog kecil—Sehun tak ingin penasaran tentang hal itu lagi—ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. Liarnya rumput di bawah badan mereka menggelitik kaki telanjang Lu Han, membuatnya menggeret kakinya hingga lututnya tertekuk sempurna dan ia memeluk kedua kakinya.

Sehun menoleh kesamping kanan, tepat di mana Lu Han duduk memeluk kaki seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan dan ia berpikir dalam benaknya, apakah Lu Han yang asli juga seperti ini?

"Kau sudah selesai kuliah?" tanya Lu Han. Matanya terpasung lurus kedepan seperti angsa yang disihir dan Sehun lagi-lagi dibuat terpukau akannya. Akan bagaimana keping ganda itu terlihat begitu tegas namun lembut dan menawan.

Sehun melihat dengan cermat tiap gerak-gerik Lu Han, dari bagaimana ia menatap kekosongan entitas di depan sana, bagaimana jemarinya merasa bosan hingga ia membawa tangannya untuk bermain dengan daun yang layu dan berjatuhan, bagaimana ia akan memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa dan sebagainya.

"Begitulah," jawab Sehun sekenanya. "Apa kau sudah selesai berlatih?"

Sehun mendengar dengus cela dari kedua bibir tipis Lu Han, membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya dan memiringkan kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat keseluruhan ekspresi Lu Han.

"Tak pernah ada kata selesai dalam berakting di kehidupan seorang aktor, Sehun."

"Kata-katamu membuatku takut."

Lu Han tertawa, dan Sehun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

Satu kilat ekspresi di mata Lu Han yang berhasil Sehun tangkap menyiratkan dua buah perasaan yang saling berkontradiksi; lelah dan sebuah keseriusan.

"Aku serius," katanya. "Bukankah kita semua adalah aktor di kehidupan ini? Kau, aku—semuanya. Kita adalah aktor di dunia ini dan naasnya, setiap hari kita sibuk memilih topeng yang pas untuk dipakai."

Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak setuju akan perkataan Lu Han barusan, jadi ia mengangguk. "Lu Han, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi seorang aktor?"

Sehun merasakan pergantian ekspresi di raut wajah Lu Han. Ia melihat kilat ragu di wajah kecilnya, dan saat keping gandanya melalangbuana kedepan sana, Sehun melihat kehampaan yang meraja dengan segala rigiditas dan cahayanya tiba-tiba meredup seakan tertarik oleh kekosongan di dalam entitas nyatanya.

Sehun tetap memandanginya seolah Lu Han adalah enigma yang ingin ia pecahkan dan rangkai kembali dalam sebuah cerita utuh yang tak bisa lagi terdistorsi dalam keadaan yang semu seperti ini. Ia melihat bagaimana terpaan angin lembut menyibakkan helai cokelat madunya yang ringan, membuatnya menutupi sebagian keningnya hingga menjuntai di depan matanya.

"Terkadang ketika kita melakukan sesuatu, bukan berarti kita menginginkannya, Sehun. Bisa jadi kita tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya, atau bisa juga kita terlalu malas untuk memilih hal lain."

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Lu Han, ke kekosongan di depan sana, dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Lu Han barusan.

"Aku bisa merelasikannya secara nyata," kata Sehun. "Karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya."

"Begitukah?"

Sehun mengangguk walau ia tahu Lu Han tak sedang memandanginya.

"Berada di jurusanku saat ini bukanlah pilihanku, kau tahu? Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bergerak di bidang seni; entah itu Sastra atau Tari Kontemporer, tapi—"

"Tapi kau dipaksa untuk memilih sesuatu yang bukan pilihanmu?"

Sehun tertawa hampa, mengetahui betapa mudahnya hidup yang ia lakoni—bak boneka bertali dengan orang lain sebagai dalangnya.

"Orangtuaku tak pernah memandang pilihanku sebagai pilihan yang baik untuk masa depan. Mereka kira menjadi peneliti lebih menjanjikan pekerjaan yang mumpuni daripada menulis puisi atau menari di pinggir jalan."

"Setiap anak berpikir pilihan mereka yang terbaik karena ego mereka terlalu tinggi untuk dilampaui oleh harapan orang tua mereka. Anak-anak selalu berpikir jalan yang ditunjukkan oleh orang lain adalah yang terburuk karena mereka memilih menggunakan hati, bukan otak. Dan hal paling mengerikan di dunia ini adalah ketika kau memilih menggunakan hati."

Sehun merinding mendengar perkataan Lu Han, tubuhnya berdesir dan ia menoleh kesamping untuk menatap Lu Han yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menyapu langit sore yang berubah jingga keemasan, meninggalkan siang dengan biru laut yang terangkai mesra.

"Hati, suatu saat, akan mereyot dan membusuk sementara otak akan terus bekerja. Ketika kau sakit hati, otak akan menyembuhkanmu dengan berkata 'jangan lakukan hal itu lagi' namun ketika otakmu berhenti bekerja, otomatis kau akan mati. Kau bisa hidup tanpa hati, tapi kau tak bisa hidup tanpa otak."

"Kata-katamu selalu membuatku takut."

Lu Han tertawa, namun terdengar sangat palsu dan kosong bak rongsokan dan onggokan sampah di pinggir jalan. Memuakkan.

"Sehun..."

"Hm?"

"Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang?"

Sehun melayangkan pandangannya pada tanah di bawahnya. Warna hijau yang begitu kontras dengan warna jingga di ujung langit sana membawa perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman, namun ia pikir hal itu karena pertanyaan Lu Han barusan.

"Tidak. Belum."

"Aku pernah," jawab Lu Han. Matanya menyiratkan perasaan yang Sehun tak bisa jabarkan bahkan dalam seribu buah haiku, toh Sehun tak ingin mengetahuinya karena hal itu terlalu sulit. "Aku pernah mencintai seseorang, dan rasanya—aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menjabarkannya dengan benar, tapi rasanya begitu menyakitkan."

"Kau seorang aktor yang sudah banyak bermain peran, bukankah sakit hati merupakan hal yang harusnya familiar bagimu? Romeo yang kauperankan tempo hari harusnya mengajarkanmu tentang perasaan itu. Lelaki yang kaumainkan perannya minggu lalu, yang katamu ditinggal pergi tunangannya, pasti membuatmu hapal akan perasaan _sakit hati_ itu."

Lu Han terdiam sejenak, seolah sedang memproses sesuatu dan Sehun suka bagaimana hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Sinar mentari menelisik di sela dedaunan di atas mereka, membuatnya merasa silau namun tak ada yang lebih hangat dari cahaya mentari di sore hari.

"Tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa terbiasa dengan perasaan sakit hati, Sehun. Tak seorang pun, tak terkecuali seorang aktor."

Sehun menatap Lu Han yang balik menatapnya, dan tak ada yang bisa Sehun rasakan kecuali perasaan kasihan karena sekarang, ekspresi Lu Han terlihat sangat layu dan lelah.

"Tapi," kata Lu Han, memecahkan lamunan Sehun. Ia membuang pandangannya kembali ke langit di atas sana, menyusuri tiap awan yang berarak ke selatan dengan pelan. "Setidaknya aku bisa berpura-pura untuk merasa terbiasa akan sakitnya."

Sehun tertawa, menganggap lucu ironi yang sedang Lu Han utarakan.

Mereka membunuh waktu dalam keheningan, dan Sehun merasa kali ini ia enggan beranjak untuk pergi dari sana walau mentari telah bersembunyi di ujung langit, membiaskan warna oranye yang semakin temaram.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke gedung tinggi di depannya, mengamatinya karena ia hanya ingin membuang pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak bertumpu pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya. Saat pikirannya berkelana pada betapa ia baru menyadari betapa besar gedung kuliahnya selama ini, matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang sedang berdiri di lantai tiga, menghadap jendela besar dan matanya sedang mengamatinya dan Lu Han—atau hanya Lu Han?—tanpa bergeming. Sehun menyipitkan pandangannya, berusaha menelisik lebih jauh apakah orang itu benar-benar sedang memerhatikan mereka atau hanya ilusinya saja.

Dan baru setelah beberapa menit ia mengamati sosok tersebut, ia yakin bahwa pandangannya tertuju kearah mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya kearah pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lu Han..."

Lu Han menoleh mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau orang di lantai tiga itu sedang melihat kearahmu?"

Kalimat Sehun membuat Lu Han mengedarkan pandangannya kearah gedung di depan mereka dan ia harus mendongak untuk mencapai lantai tiga dengan matanya yang menelisik perlahan-lahan, dan ketika keping gandanya menemukan sosok yang sedang berdiri kaku memandang dirinya, ia tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Sehun terpesona akan senyum milik Lu Han, yang entah mengapa sinar matahari di atas sana selalu punya spot terbaik untuk memantulkan cahayanya tepat pada wajah kecilnya sampai-sampai Sehun berani bersumpah jika ia merasa seperti melihat halo.

"Dia adalah dalangku"—adalah jawaban pendek Lu Han, meninggalkan Sehun dengan kebingungan yang tak terjawab.

* * *

 _tbc_

* * *

 _author's note:_

 _sebenarnya akan ada banyak hal yang ingin Sachi sampaikan di sini. Ini adalah sebuah kado manis untuk seseorang. Jujur, fanfiksi ini adalah fanfiksi yang paling Sachi cintai. Sachi cinta fanfiksi ini. Suka. Sayang. Rindu. Semuanya. Mungkin bagi kalian ini biasa saja, malah terkesan gaje, aneh, dan sebagainya. Tapi bagi Sachi, fanfiksi ini adalah segalanya. Pemikiran Sachi semuanya tertuang dalam fanfiksi ini. Kalian bukan sedang membaca sebuah fanfiksi, namun kalian sedang membaca seorang SachiMalff—tidak, kalian bahkan tidak sedang membaca SachiMalff. Kalian sedang_ _ **membaca sosok saya yang asli**_ _. Akan ada banyak dotrin dan pikiran yang Sachi tuangkan di sini, jadi hati-hati ketika membacanya, karena terkadang pemikiran Sachi sangatlah berbeda dengan pemikiran orang biasa, makanya Sachi harap kalian semua tidak merasa—"Ih, kok gini, sih?"_

 _Salam,_

 _S._


End file.
